


pero que clase de rumba pa pa pa

by Dinho



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: ...., 6 am, Biceps, Cute, Cuties, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Music, Not real, all fictional, but - Freeform, by j balvin is the song they dance to at the end, cough cough, from Fábio, i know alvaro is not in madrid anymore, idk what else to tag, jelousy, not my last fic of morisco, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinho/pseuds/Dinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvaro really likes Isco when he's sleeping and his headphones?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	pero que clase de rumba pa pa pa

**Author's Note:**

> All fictional as far as i know ;)

They were on the team bus on their way to Madrid, the game was over and they had won. With half the team injured; The players who weren't injured were to work even harder than usual. 

Other than the exhaustion they all felt they were still all happy, the bus was loud of cheers and conversations. After a few minutes they all calmed down; or they were told to shut up. Isco though didn't care because he was already sitting down laughing at the conversations he overheard and the conversation going on next to him between Alvaro and Cristiano because Cris kept calling him "alvarito" and Isco was the only one that knew how much Alvaro hated that nickname but he made Isco keep that a secret between them. And there was a Fábio behind Cristiano with his hands on the more physical man's shoulders, trying so hard to get his attention, he actually looked bored ; like a child with his mother who ran to a friend in the store and won't stop talking so they can leave. Obviously Cristiano isn't Coentrão's Mother and obviously Fábio wants Cristiano to stop talking for other reasons then the reason a child would want his mother to stop talking. 

It's not until Fábio starts rubbing his hands from the striker's shoulders to his biceps that he notices and they leave. Alvaro turns himself on his seat facing forward then looks over at Isco who has his headphones on, head leaned back, eyes closed so close to slumber. Alvaro leans back in his seat glancing from time to time at a sleeping Isco, headphones still playing music into his ears and Alvaro didn't bring his own so he just takes them. He takes Isco's headphones and his phone to change the music; knowing his password was a main help for his _robbery_ to work. 

Alvaro never gets to sleep the way Isco does because he just...can't. A tiny extremely small so compact like very very tiny part of him thinks its maybe because of Isco and he maybe wants the moment to last because Isco looks his most beautiful when he's sleeping. His mouth opened a little bit, tiny snores coming out it, his lips so beautiful and soft looking- _alvaro, stop_.

Isco wakes up before they reach their destination. His eyes opening slowly, stretching slightly in the small space they're in, then looking over at Alvaro who is obviously not sleeping because there's a smile playing on his lips. Isco looks at him with a smile earning him a smile from Alvaro who seats up straight and looks over at Isco. Until Isco's eyes start to wonder instead of looking at Alvaro's eyes and smile (lips) he notices the headphones still on his head _his_ headphones then he follows the cord that leads to _his_ phone. 

Isco smirks at him with a raised eyebrow, head slightly turned to the side. like a confused puppy but not confused just sassy-like, expecting an explanation. But Alvaro doesn't answer, in fact he acts as if he didn't notice Isco's look and turns his head straight moving his head and shoulders to the music blasting through the headphones. Isco just stares at him attentively-adoringly then reaches over for his headphones placing each hand over each pair leaning over to kiss Alvaro, pacing the headphones on its rightful owner while there was a very short distance in-between them. Keeping his eyes closed he cut the kiss short and started coping what the other man had done earlier, moving his upper body to the music leaning a little towards an Alvaro who had his bottom lip in between his teeth trying so hard to savor the kiss a little surprised but he was happy that Isco's lips were infact soft. Then started dancing along with Isco with a small smile licking his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> title from 6 am by J Balvin because it's the song i imagined them dancing to at the end. and can we just imagine them dancing _grinding_ together to that song at a disco/club/pub. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this is like many of my other fics based on something but its not based on Isco and Alvaro it's based on my favorite or one of my favorite youtuber couples- methan (mark and ethan) and its based on a video 'who's the hottest one directioner?' and i actually found a gif so i took the advantage here you go! - http://the-psychologist-tried.tumblr.com/post/111109701432/sorrygirlsisuckcock-my-favourite-couple-on   
> & (video)   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E4oXoQ2aIo
> 
> Also i do know that Alvaro isn't in in real madrid anymore and this fic is written on what is happening at the moment (injury wise) with Real. Lets pretend.


End file.
